Kalendarium zdarzeń
Kalendarium zdarzeń '''- Pełna lista wszelkich zdarzeń mających miejsce w historii świata Fallouta i świata UniFallout RP. XXI wiek '''2060 * Zbudowana zostaje Krypta 27. 2066 * USA przeprowadza Aneksję Kanady. * Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę. 2069 * Na uniwersytecie w Seattle wynalezione zostaje lekarstwo na AIDS. 2070 * Założona zostaje Enklawa. 2076 * W fabryce General Atomics zbudowana zostaje maszyna o nazwie W3ATHER. * Zbudowana zostaje Krypta 76. 2077 * 23 października: '''Wybucha (i kończy się) Wielka Wojna, konflikt między ZSRR, Chinami i USA. Większość świata zostaje spalona ogniem nuklearnej zagłady, zamknięte zostają wszystkie Krypty oprócz Krypty 12. * '''Listopad: '''Założone zostaje Bractwo Stali. '''2078 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 94. * W bazie wojskowej Rose powstaje Batalion. * Na pustkowiach Luizjany powstaje pięć gangów - Zarzynacze, Wataha, Wodnicy, Kawalarze i Mistrzowie Mutacji. 2079 * Założone zostaje plemię Białych Nóg. 2080 * W katakumbach katedry w Seattle powstają Sataniści. 2082 * W święta Bożego Narodzenia Charleston nawiedza tzw. Świąteczna Powódź. Powstała w wyniku zniszczenia tamy przez bandytów, zabija ona ponad 1000 mieszkańców Appalachii, Ratownicy zostają prawie w całości wybici, Charleston staje się miastem-widmem. To największa katastrofa w Appalachii od czasu Wielkiej Wojny. 2090 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 29. 2091 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 8, jej mieszkańcy z użyciem urządzenia zwanego GECK zakładają Kryptopolis. 2093 * Założone zostaje Hub. 2096 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 22. 2097 * Kryptę 15 opuszcza grupa ludzi, z której formuje się gang Żmij. 2099 * Pięć gangów z Luizjany zostaje zjednoczonych pod jedną nazwą i sztandarem - Podrzynaczy. Autorką tego dzieła jest Abigail O'Shea. XXII wiek 2102 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 76. * Zaczyna się akcja Fallout 76. * Bractwo Stali Wirginii Zachodniej zdobywa dominację w Appalachii. 2103 * Zaczyna się Wielka Zima. 2127 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 39. Jej mieszkańcy na ruinach jednej z dzielnic Seattle budują Bayley Town. 2130 * Kończy się Wielka Zima. * Założone zostaje Diamond City. 2137 * Zetanie atakują Kryptę 122. Ocaleni mieszkańcy opuszczają i zmierzają nad jezioro Wonder Lake i zakładają obóz. Powstaje plemię Widzących. 2139 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 37. 2141 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 15. * Powstają gangi Szakali i Chanów. * Założona zostaje osada Cieniste Piaski. 2154 * Krypta 17 zostaje najechana przez armię supermutantów. 2157 * Nadzorca Krypty 14 przekształca społeczność Krypty w plemię. Powstają Czternastki. 2159 * Założeni zostają Uczniowie Apokalipsy. 2161 * 5 grudnia: Legendarny Przybysz z Krypty opuszcza rodzinną Kryptę 13, w poszukiwaniu hydroprocesora. * Zaczyna się akcja Fallouta. 2162 * 10 maja: Przybysz z Krypty, po zniszczeniu armii supermutantów Mistrza wraca do Krypty 13, zostaje jednak z niej wygnany. * Kończy się akcja Fallouta. * Supermutanty rozpierzchają się po Ameryce. Docierają m. in. na Północ. 2165 * Przybysz z Krypty wraz z innymi, którzy z niej odeszli, zakładają osadę Arroyo. * Kończy się wędrówka supermutantów. Te na Północy osiadają we spółdzielni mieszkaniowej "Scarlett Cove". 2167 * Ron Jambo zakłada Kompanię Snaketail. 2180 * Minutemeni Wspólnoty pomagają w obronie Diamond City przed atakiem supermutantów. To ich pierwsza znana akcja. 2185 * Supermutant imieniem Marcus i były paladyn Bractwa Stali imieniem Jacob zakładają osadę Broken Hills. 2186 * W Cienistych Piaskach zostaje założona Republika Nowej Kalifornii (RNK). Jej pierwszym prezydentem jest Aradesh. * W Luizjanie powstaje Kościół Słów Proroka. Natychmiast zaczyna podporządkowywać sobie pustkowia. * W odezwie na powstanie Kościoła, Batalion przekształca się w Grzeszników Luizjany. * Wybucha między nimi konflikt. 2188 * RNK dzieli się na pięć stanów - Cieniste Piaski, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub i Dayglow. 2190 * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 70. 2196 * Umiera Aradesh. Drugim prezydentem RNK zostaje jego córka, Tandi. 2197 * Konflikt w Luizjanie trwa nadal. Zaczyna się akcja Fallout - Faith War. XXIII wiek 2219 * Raquel Pacheco i Bartolomé Saucedo przeprowadzają swój pierwszy, udany napad na bank. Powstaje gang Desperados. 2220 * Prezydentem Enklawy zostaje Richard "Dick" Richardson. * Enklawa tworzy pancerz wspomagany Mk II. 2221 * 23 marca: '''W Arroyo rodzi się Dziecko Przeznaczenia, wnuk Przybysza z Krypty. '''2226 * Rodzi się Edwar Sallow, przyszły Cezar. 2235 * Enklawa zaczyna eksperymentować na Szponach Śmierci. 2236 * Założone zostaje Gecko. 2241 * Zaczyna się akcja Fallout Fanon RP. * W Maryland wybucha wojna między Bractwem Stali Wirginii Zachodniej a Enklawą. * Appalachia zostaje ponownie potraktowana bronią jądrową, tym razem przez Enklawę. Lokalne Bractwo Stali przestaje istnieć. * Enklawa, mimo zwycięstwa, wykrwawiona bardzo mocno upada. Do Maryland powróci dopiero za ok. 30 lat. * 15 maja: 'Enklawa odnajduje Kryptę 13. Przysyła tam oddział, który mieszkańcy przyjmują z otwartymi rękoma, jednakże Enklawa ich zwyczajnie wymordowuje. Tych, co ocaleli - porywa. * Samą Kryptę po jakimś czasie zamieszkuje grupka zbiegłych inteligentnych Szponów Śmierci. * '''25 lipca: '''Dziecko Przeznaczenia przeżywa test w Świątyni Prób w Arroyo, dowodząc tym samym, że jest wnukiem Przybysza z Krypty, po czym wyrusza szukać GECKa dla swojej osady, żeby ta nie wymarła. * Zaczyna się akcja ''Fallouta 2. '''2242 * Enklawa atakuje Arroyo, wymordowując prawie całe plemię. * Dziecko Przeznaczenia zabija prezydenta Dicka Richardsona i niszczy bazę Enklawy na Platformie Wiertniczej. * Kończy się akcja Fallouta 2. * Ocaleni z Arroyo i Krypty 13, a także Dziecko z użyciem GECKa odbudowują społeczność Arroyo. Powstaje Nowe Arroyo. 2244 * W Fall's End w Montanie rodzi się Edgar Moss. 2246 * Edward Sallow odnajduje książki o starożytnym Rzymie - mocno go one fascynują i inspirują. 2247 * Edward Sallow, wraz ze swoją prawą ręką Joshuą Grahamem i Billem Calhounem przejmują władzę w plemieniu Czarnych Stóp. Jest to początek istnienia Legionu Cezara, którym to został Edward. * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 14. Jej mieszkańcy, po paru tygodniach wędrówki przez pustynię, zostają wcieleni w Legion Cezara. * Otwarta zostaje Krypta 96. Wśród mieszkańców, którzy ją opuścili i zbudowali Rido City są Bullfinchowie, rodzice Ducha Północy. 2248 * W wieku 103 lat umiera Tandi. * Trzecim prezydentem zostaje jej zastępczyni, Joanna Tibbett. 2253 * Joanna Tibbett schodzi ze sceny politycznej. * Prezydentem RNK zostaje Wendell Peterson. 2254 * Rodzi się Casper Bullfinch, przyszły Duch Północy. 2255 * Legion Cezara w zaledwie kilka lat podbił większość plemion Arizony, Utah, Kolorado i Nowego Meksyku (Cztery Stany). * Pierwszą stolicą Legionu zostaje Flagstaff w Arizonie. 2258 * 13 lipca: '''W podziemiach Pomnika Jeffersona na Stołecznych Pustkowiach rodzi się przyszły Samotny Wędrowiec. Szybko zostaje przeniesiony do Krypty 101. '''2267 * Zaczyna się akcja Fallout RP - Wyoming. * Na Mojave przybywają Wielcy Chanowie, potomkowie Chanów. * Osiedlają się na ruinach Las Vegas. * Rodzi się Arthur Maxson. 2271 * Strażnicy Pustyni, organizacja militarna z pustyni Mojave zawiera pakt z RNK, stając się jej częścią. * RNK zjawia się w okolicach Las Vegas. 2273 * Prezydentem RNK zostaje Aaron Kimball. 2274 * Żołnierze RNK odnajdują Zaporę Hoovera i ją zajmują. * Pan House, przedwojenny bogacz ukrywający się w ruinach kasyna Lucky 38, rekrutuje trzy plemiona z ruin Vegas do pomocy w odbudowie miasta, w zamian za otrzymanie swoich kasyn. Plemiona te stają się Rodzinami, wśród nich jest Omerta, Stowarzyszenie Białych Rękawiczek i Prezesi. Niedługo po tym Vegas staje się klejnotem Mojave, przyjmując nazwę Nowe Vegas. * Z Las Vegas wypędzeni zostają również Wielcy Chanowie. Uciekają do Bitter Springs. * Pan House otwiera Kryptę 21 i wyciąga jej mieszkańców na wierzch, zalewa dolne poziomy betonem, a resztę przemienia w hotel o tej samej nazwie (Krypta 21). 2277 * Między Legionem a RNK dochodzi do krwawej bitwy o Zaporę Hoovera. * Zwycięsko z niej wychodzi RNK. * Kryptę 101 opuszcza 19-letni Samotny Wędrowiec w poszukiwaniu swojego ojca. * Zaczyna się akcja Fallouta 3. * Samotny Wędrowiec wraz z Bractwem Stali Ruin Stolicy atakuje przejęty przez Enklawę Pomnik Jeffersona, wyzwalając go i uruchamiając Projekt Oczyszczenie. Sam traci przytomność. * Kończy się akcja Fallouta 3. 2278 * Mroczna imieniem Tabitha wraz z grupą innych wytworów wirusa FEV dociera na Czarną Górę, zakłada Utabithię i uruchamia Radio Czarna Góra. * Następuje Masakra w Bitter Springs. Wiele Wielkich Chanów zostaje zabitych przez wojska RNK, nawet kobiety i dzieci. Ocaleli Chanowie uciekają do kanionu Red Rock, masakra bardzo odbija się na morale żołdaków RNK biorących udział w Kampanii na Mojave. * Samotny Wędrowiec budzi się ze śpiączki. * Zaczyna się akcja dodatku do Fallout 3 ''pt. ''Broken Steel. '' * Samotny Wędrowiec doprowadza do bombardowania BSP Adams. Enklawa prawie całkiem upada na Stołecznych Pustkowiach. * Kończy się akcja dodatku ''Broken Steel. '' * Na przestrzeni czasu Wędrowiec zawitał też w Pittsburghu, który wyzwolił z rąk bandytów, w Point Lookout, gdzie współpracował z przedwojennym szpiegiem Desmondem, pomógł Wygnańcom w dostaniu się do symulacji Operacji Anchorage, a także wyrwał się z rąk Zetan, którzy to go porwali. '''2281' * Nowe Kanaan zostaje najechane przez plemię Białych Nóg - wielu Mormonów ginie, ocaleli uciekają na pustkowia i zakładają osadę Grand Staircase. * Legion Cezara atakuje Nipton, miasteczko w głębi Mojave. Bardzo to niepokoi miejscowych i RNK, którzy obawiają się kolejnej wojny. * 11 października - Człowiek imieniem Benny, jeden z Prezesów, wraz z najętą grupką Wielkich Chanów porywają niejakiego Kuriera, zabijają i chowają na cmentarzu w Goodsprings, odbierając mu wcześniej Platynowy Szton. Jest to wstęp do akcji Fallout: New Vegas. * 19 października - Okazuje się że Kurier przeżył postrzał w głowę, jedynie stracił pamięć. Budzi się on w domu doktora Mitchella, skąd wyrusza na pustkowia Mojave szukać zemsty. Dzieje się akcja Fallout: New Vegas. * Kurier odnajduje Benny'ego i odzyskuje Platynowy Szton, który okazuje się być kluczem do władzy w Nowym Vegas. W międzyczasie trafia on do kasyna Sierra Madre, w którym pokonuje dawnego starszego Bractwa Stali, Elijaha. Odwiedza też Park Narodowy Zion w Utah, gdzie u boku Joshuy Grahama, który w międzyczasie opuścił Legion, wyparł stamtąd plemię Białych Nóg. Został też porwany do Wielkiej Góry, gdzie stanął oko w oko z szalonym Think Tankiem, grupą przedwojennych naukowców. Finalnie trafia też do Rozpadliny, gdzie konfrontuje się ze swoim nemezis, Ulyssesem, a także poznaje trochę swojej przeszłości. Rozstaje się z Ulyssesem w pokoju. 2282 * Wybucha wojna Legionu z RNK, której rozstrzygnięcie następuje podczas II Bitwy o Zaporę Hoovera. Kurier tam przekonał Cezara, by wraz z Legionem wycofał się na wschód, a z pomocą sekuritrona imieniem Pan Tak zabija generała Olivera, zmuszając wojska RNK do odwrotu. Ówczesne zabicie Pana House'a i posiadanie Platynowego Sztonu uczyniło go panem i władcą Nowego Vegas. * Kończy się akcja Fallout: New Vegas. * Kurier zamieszkał w kasynie Lucky 38 ze swoją kochanką, Różą Szaronu Cassidy i robotem ED-E. Stamtąd włada całym Vegas. 2283 * Z powodu upadku kampanii na Mojave prezydent Aaron Kimball traci poparcie, a także posadę prezydenta - jego miejsce zajmuje wiceprezydent Trudy McDowell. 2287 * Zaczyna się akcja I UniFallout RP i II UniFallout RP. * Casper Bullfinch zostaje wygnany z Rido City i wyrusza na Północne Pustkowia. * Z pomocą Indianina imieniem Mroźny Powiew i frumentari Legionu Cezara imieniem Vinicus (pod przykrywką z imienia Snow) krzyżuje on plany Techników, lokalnego imperium bandytów, do przejęcia władzy nad Północą i zabija prawą rękę ich przywódcy, Stalowca. * Na wyzwolonej Północy powstaje nowe państwo pod przywództwem prezydenta Theodore'a Tuckera, Wolny Lud Północy (WLP). Mroźny Powiew umiera podczas bitwy o Rido City, Vinicus/Snow wraca na południe. * 23 października '- Jedyny Ocalały opuszcza Kryptę 111 i wyrusza na pustkowia, szukać swojego syna - Shauna. * Jest to początek ''Fallouta 4. '''2288 * Snow zostaje wysłany na misję do Nebraski, z której nigdy nie powrócił. * Federacja Kanadyjska, odpowiednik Enklawy w Kanadzie, niespodziewanie atakuje WLP, odcinając mu dostęp do prądu, przejmując elektrownie. Casper Bullfinch (nazywany teraz Duchem Północy), jako dowódca wojsk WLP, wraz z szeryfem osady Redwick Bush - Isaaciem Washingtonem odnajduje starą bazę Enklawy, a w niej zapas bomb E, z pomocą których w bitwie o elektrownię Poseidon Energy zniszczona została większa część armii FK. Federacja się wycofuje, WLP wychodzi zwycięsko. Isaac Washington ginie w bitwie. Duch Północy, czując żal i strach, że kolejni jemu bliscy ludzie zginą, odchodzi z Północy, wyjeżdża do miasteczka San Jose w Meksyku. * Cezar, przywódca Legionu umiera przez powikłania po operacji glejaka. Jego miejsce zajmuje Legat Lanius. * Chmura wypływa z Sierra Madre i dociera na Mojave, wybijając prawie całą jego populację. Kurier daje Cass teleporter, który zdobył w Wielkiej Górze, ona się tam przenosi. Sam Kurier, wraz z ED-E ucieka z Mojave w tamtą stronę, lecz nigdy do Wielkiej Góry nie dociera. * W przypływie Chmury ginie również Legat Lanius. Pustynia Mojave staje się niemożliwa do zasiedlenia. Bractwo Stali Pustkowi Mojave przenosi się z Ukrytej Doliny do Krypty 97 w Montanie. * W wyniku śmierci przywódców Legionu, ten się szybko rozpada. Na jego byłych terenach zaczyna panować anarchia - powstają Cztery Stany. * Federacja Kanadyjska atakuje również Montanę. * W konflikt wdaje się Bractwo Stali - po otrzymaniu sygnału od starszego McNamary, wysoki starszy Arthur Maxson przybywa Prydwenem w tamte okolice, rozpoczyna się faktyczna wojna między FK a BS. * Największą stratą Bractwa w niej był zniszczony Liberty Prime, gargantuiczny robot bojowy Bractwa. * Po miesiącach walk Federacja zostaje osłabiona walką na dwa fronty, a także rewolucją dzikusów wewnątrz kraju. Wycofuje się. * Bractwo wygrywa wojnę w Montanie. * 15 stycznia '- Jedyny Ocalały wraz z armią odbudowanych Minutemenów wyrusza na Instytut. Jeszcze tego samego dnia podziemia CIT (Commonwealth Institute of Technology) zostają zniszczone wraz z eksplozją reaktora nuklearnego. * Władzę we Wspólnocie oficjalnie przejmują Minutemeni. * Bractwo wciąż tam działa, zarówno jak i Trasa. Ocalałe oddziały syntków nadal walczą. * Kończy się akcja ''Fallouta 4. '''2289 * Po wygranej wojnie odkryte zostają dokumenty, wg których ojciec Arthura Maxsona, Jonathan, nie miał zginąć w wojnie z RNK, a kolaborować z Federacją. * Prydwen wyrusza do Lost Hills, gdzie zwołana zostaje Rada Starszych. Starsi Patrocolus, Georgewell, Bolivia, Brixley, McNamara i Riordan decydują się, co robić - decydują się na zdjęcie Maxsona z posady wysokiego starszego i dożywotnie zamknięcie go w odosobnionej celi. * Miejsce Arthura w hierarchii Bractwa zajmuje starszy Patrocolus. * Starsi Georgewell (Bractwo z Alaski) oraz Bolivia (Bractwo z Teksasu) buntują się przeciwko władzy Patrocolusa i żądają przywrócenia Maxsona. Patrocolus się nie zgadza, w Bractwie wybucha wojna domowa. * Starszy Georgewell najmuje najlepszych najemników z Północy, w tym Edgara Mossa i Dylana Riggsa, by odnaleźli tajemniczy Bunkier Maxsona gdzieś w Czterech Stanach, a w nim dokumenty potwierdzające, że te o kolaboracji Jonathana Maxsona były sfałszowane. Edgar Moss pierwszy odnalazł bunkier i zdobył dokumenty, a wściekły Riggs najął kilka Osiemdziesiątek, razem zabili dwójkę towarzyszy Mossa (Mucacho Garcię i Consuelę Quesadę, byłych Desperados), a także zabrali dokumenty. Moss jednak się wyrwał, trochę walczyli z Riggsem, aż finalnie zmierzyli się w pojedynku rewolwerowym pod bramami Grand Staircase. Edgar Moss wyszedł zwycięsko. Wrócił na Północ, odebrał pieniądze i oddał dokumenty. Następnie wrócił do Grand Staircase, za religię przyjął mormonizm, a swoje 10000 kapsli przeznaczył na rzecz miasta. * Wojna domowa w Bractwie trwa w najlepsze. Lojaliści mają po swojej stronie większość Bractwa (gdyż doprowadził do pokoju między Bractwem a RNK), a Wygnańcy (BS z Alaski i Teksasu) zaś są potęgą samą w sobie. Dokumenty nie zostały pokazane - Wygnańcy wciąż się szykują do walki. W końcu do tej dochodzi, żadna ze stron nie pokonuje się wzajemnie, jednak chaos i uszkodzenie celi skłania Arthura Maxsona do ucieczki na Pustkowia. * Maj: Miała się zacząć akcja III UniFallout RP. * Przygoda Edgara Mossa z Kurierem. Najemnik dostaje zlecenie od Cass, by odnaleźć Kuriera, który zaginął podczas ucieczki z Nowego Vegas przed Chmurą. Edgar i Cass wyruszają w drogę korzystając m. in. z pomocy Ulyssesa. Odnajdują go w Wielkiej Górze, razem z Cass odchodzą do Czterech Stanów. * Edgar po jakimś czasie porzuca wiarę i wraca do zawodu najemnika. 2290 * Od tego roku przez następną dekadę RNK podbiło część Północnych Pustkowi (Oregon i Waszyngton), a także przejęło władzę w San Francisco, mimo oporu Centrologów i Shi. * Powstaje w wyżej wspomnianym regionie kult hazardu, pod przywództwem kapłana podającego się dzikusom za boga tejże czynności. 2292 * Na Mojave wybucha rewolucja. Każdy kto może łapie za broń i strzela do żołdaków RNK. Po czasie jeden z rewolucjonistów dociera do Cienistych Piasków i podczas przemówienia prezydent Trudy McDowell wchodzi na podest i dźga ją kilkukrotnie w pierś. Prezydent umiera, a senatorowie RNK uznają, że najlepiej będzie już zostawić Mojave w spokoju. * Po kolejnej elekcji po zamachu na Trudy McDowell został wybrany jej zastępca, którego nieudolność skłoniła generała Foxa (Vulpesa Inculty pod przykrywką) do przeprowadzenia zamachu stanu. Po zwycięstwie przejmuje on władzę w RNK, które staje się dyktaturą wojskową. * Rewolucja na Mojave wyzwala je spod władzy RNK. Vulpes, znając to miejsce i jego historię, nie ryzykuje czwartego podboju - Mojave to miejsce, które nie ma żadnych bogów ani żadnych panów. * Arthur Maxson zaginął. Władzę w Bractwie ma jego młoda, ale bardzo dojrzała córka - Abigail. * Sam Maxson przyjmuje tożsamość Świętego. 2295 * Koniec końców Wygnańcy zwyciężają, Patrocolus zostaje wtrącony do celi na dożywocie zamiast Arthura. Wysokim Starszym zostaje tymczasowo Georgewell. XIV wiek 2305 * Kiedy Abigail Maxson osiąga, według Rady Starszych, odpowiedni wiek mentalny, przejmuje ona należny jej tytuł Wysokiej Starszej. 2307 * Edgar Moss wraca do Grand Staircase. Opowiada swoją historię, po czym ruszą na kolejną przygodę. * '''19 kwietnia: '''W wieku 89 lay umiera Patrocolus w swojej celi jako więzień. * Zaczyna się akcja III UniFallout RP. Kategoria:Świat